Godzilla: New Beginnings
by TheGodzillaGuy
Summary: After losing all of his friends and allies Godzilla Jr is given a second chance and he takes it but he can't outrun his past.
1. Chapter 1

Uchū is a stand-in for SpaceGodzilla

-  
Godzilla Jr had lost a lot in his life from his father to his brother. He knew how to deal with the loss of those closest to him. He hadn't expected to lose everything in an instant though. It had been a peaceful night, all of the monsters dedicated to protecting Earth had been resting from a long day's work. No one had expected anything to happen during the night, having expected it to be the same as of all the other nights before. They were wrong. It had happened suddenly and without warning.  
Vines had ripped though the ground tearing though any kaiju in it's wake. Gravity beams picked up Sanda and though him into the mouth of the volcano that rested on monster island. Every kaiju at this point was either fighting, running or dying. The battle continued well into the next day. That's when the J.S.D.F. joined the fight. Kiryu and MechaGodzilla led the charge joining the battle although no one knew they were just a distraction for something much more dangerous. By the end of the day there were only two kaiju left. The mechas left broken and shattered in the soil. The blood and guts of defenders and mutants alike lay splattered on the ground.

Jr was angry, no enraged. His "brother" had come down in the middle of the night and slaughtered his friends and allies although they had put up a good fight with each of them taking at least one of the enemy's with them but that did not fix the fact that they were dead his "brother" would pay and the price was death. Uchu picked himself up off the floor his plan had both succeeded and failed. He had managed to kill most of the earth defenders with only Godzilla standing in front of him but all of his allies were dead if he were to win this fight conquering the world would become an even greater task but that was for another time, right now, there was a problem in front of him and he needed to solve it.

The air was tense. Two massive behemoths stood before each other, the history between them bloody and rough, in another world they could have protected Earth together but that was not this world. These two had vastly diffrent opions on life Jr believed that all forms of natural life and some forms of unnatural life should be protected and loved no matter how much they fear you in return. Uchu believed that life belonged to him and him only simply because he was one of the most powerful kaiju to ever live and he felt it was the natural way for the strong to rule and the weak to suffer.

Jr was the first one to make a move charging his atomic breath which he then fired at Uchu. Uchu summoned his crystal shield reflecting it back at Jr. Jr rolled out of the way of the attack and fired again. Uchu didn't have time to block this time and was hit with the beam causing him to stumble backwards a few meters. As soon as Uchu recovered he was punched in the face Jr again and again he was socked over and over again. Jr went to hit him again but his fist stopped. Uchu coursing with cosmic radiation used his telekinesis to push Jr back sending him flying into a nearby hill.

Whilst the battle continued the J.S.D.F. started charging their final weapon that would finally rid the world of the kaiju menace. Back on the battlefield Jr picked up a tree and smashed it into the side of Uchu's face. Uchu began to summon large crystals and started to telekinectically throw them at Jr. Above them the sky began to twist and bend as a miniature black hole began to form above the atmosphere. Jr started to charge his atomic breath once more this fight had gone on long enough Uchu seeing this began to charge his corona beam. Above them the black hole was launched towards Monster island. Jr and Uchu fired at the same time the beam weapons hit each other both pushing on the other neither giving out. Jr began pushing all of his remaining energy into his attack while Uchu did the same. The beams after a long struggle finally exploded in on themselves at that very moment the black hole hit sucking up everything in its wake. Jr and Uchu began to get sucked in Uchu was first roaring as he was pulled to what he tought was oblivion. Jr was next and fired his atomic breath at it destabilising it and causing it to begin to collapse in on itself he however was sucked in before it collapsed.

No one knows what happens when something is swallowed by a black hole but to the people of Earth all it did was get rid of it's last defense some cried and wept while others cheered and celebrated the death of Godzilla but the world neither celebrated or mourned that day.

yay i hope you liked this chapter i starting a crossover idea i've had for a while now and would like to hear your opoions in the reviews. Please and Thank You. 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for all the kind and supporting reviews. By the way Uchu is a stand-in for SpaceGodzilla when he described by the narrator but the characters in the story call him by his real name SpaceGodzilla.

-  
Godzilla woke up with a jolt. He looked around, seeing trees that looked far taller than him, a nearby lake that looked far larger than he had seen and a shattered moon. "Unusual" He thought to himself. He pushed himself off of the ground and rubbed his eyes with his han-, wait, was that? No it couldn't be could it? He looked at his hands and what he saw astonished him. He had a pair of human hands! He ran over to the nearby lake to see his reflection and his suspiscions were confirmed. He had been turned into a human male! He looked at his face. His eyes were a deep orange and his dorsal plates seemed to have been replaced with bone white hair but his tail still remained.

When the shock from the fact he was in a completely new body receded, he examined himself once again, thinking about what to do now. He had lost everything he had ever known. All of his friends were either dead or they had run off in fear. He had nothing left... But maybe there was something to do. If he had been sent here, to this new world then perhaps so had SpaceGodzilla. If this was the case then there was one thing left to do. Protect the people of this world from his "Brother's" influence and destruction. With that he looked back at the tall trees and set off northwards to a new world.

He had wandered for at the very least a few hours and all he had were trees, trees and more trees. The fact it was night did not help either. He noticed something though, over in the distance appeared to be a few yellow lights, man-made lights. He was near civilization! He turned and was about to walk over to the lights when he heard a growling noise behind him. He turned around and came to face to face with what appeared to be a black wolf. They locked eyes for a split second before and without any warning it charged at him with it's teeth out. It prepared to take a chunk out of Godzilla's shoulder but it stomach had 8"Inch wide hole in it's stomach. It's growl died in it's throut and it flopped to the ground dead. Godzilla stood before the body with a blue light receeding from his hair and throat. It seems this world has new threats. He would take note of that.

He had walked towards the lights for about 2 hours, when he finally reached the city he had a reliazation. He was according to his knowlege of humans, nude. He couldn't enter the city like this. The humans had always believed that being naked was 'Uncivilised and Disgusting' at least according to his mother and Mothra.

At that very moment he spotted a pair of pants being tossed out by one of the humans yelling about how he didn't need it due to it being too "big." "Huh" Godzilla thought. he picked them up and put them on. The part that covered his legs ripped but the rest seemed fine to him. With the nudity out of the way he walked into the city and into the streets. He walked around for a little while, taking in the sights when he heard a crash in an nearby ah what was it called again? Ah yes a shop. He started to walk towards it and started to hear voices. "All right grab the dust and go." One Roman Torchwick said. "We don't have all night so hurry it up!"

As Godzilla got closer he saw what appered to be an young man getting his "dust" taken by an slighty older man with red hair. He kept silent and started to watch, waiting for the oppurtinity to strike. Roman was not in a good mood today. That B*tch had made him and his goons steal more dust than ever before and he didn't even know why! At the very least this robbery had gone off without a hitch.

One of Roman's men had brought some of the dust outside to get it ready for transport when he saw a shadowy shape nearby. "Hey!" He shouted the shadow quickly disappered. He shook it off as a trick of the eye and started to walk towards the dust shop to get some more dust ready. However as soon he turned his head he was hit in the back of the head with the strongest punch he had ever felt in his life. His aura had just barely protected him from the impact of the fist it did not however save him from the impact of his body going though the dust shop wall and landing behind the counter, knocking over vials of dust that were carefully placed there.

Roman eyes turned his goon to the hole in the wall, more importantly the figure standing in the hole. A dinosaur faunus with white hair and orange eyes and who was completely shirtless showing off a pair of 8 pack abs and insanely toned arms. 'Damnit! by the Gods Damnit!' Roman thought 'This was supposed to go off without a hitch, can't I get a break once in while!' Roman was pissed off and was not in the mood to deal with this. His goons stood still and looked at this newcomer with fear seeing as how he had just punched one of their co-workers though a brick wall.

It stayed like that for a few seconds before Roman snapped out of his anger "Get him." The goons snapped out of their stupor and began to charge at the mystery faunus. Godzilla got ready to fight. One of the goons got his weapon ready, a dust pistol and tried to get close to Godzilla to shoot him directly in the eye. That was a mistake. Once he was in reach Godzilla grabbed him by the hand and suplexed him to the ground and then kicked him into the wall it collasped on top of him. The 2nd to last goon had a dust powered shotgun and fired it at Godzilla. To Godzilla's surprise the bullets exploded on his face and blinded him. The other goon took this opprtunity to come up behind Godzilla with a short sword and slash at him, though he didn't draw any blood.

Although the fire dust in the goon's shotgun should've blinded any normal faunus for at least a few minutes, Godzilla was no normal faunus. His healing factor had disappered it seems and his eyesight returned to him. He reached behind him and picked up the goon and tossed him at the other goon. They collied and fell to the ground knocked out. Godzilla turned to Roman who stood in the middle of the shop whatching the fight. "Worth every penny" Roman remarked sarcasticly.

Godzilla started to walk towards Roman when suddenly Roman grabbed the young shopkeep by the shoulder and held him at gunpoint with Melodic Cudgel. "If you take another step this guy gets it!" Roman threatened. Godzilla stopped and analyzed the stituation, there was no way he could reach the shopkeep without this ginger blowing his brains out with his 'weapon'. However Roman hadn't seen his atomic breath so he might be able to use it just this once although the chance of the shopkeep dieing was extremly high he decided to take his chances.

Roman was about to say something when he noticed a blue light coming from the faunus head and tail. Was this the kid's sembalance? "Listen kid, I'll let the shopkeep go if y-" He was cut off by the slaming of a beam made out of the power of the atom hitting him in the face. Roman was barely able to bring up his aura before he was hit. He was sent flying out of the dust shop and into the middle of the street. Godzilla kept firing for a few more seconds before he stopped to go check on the shopkeep. He looked at him, he was deathly pale and very clearly afraid.

Godzilla using what English he knew said "Are you okay?" "Yes." The shopkeep replied. "Good." Godzilla responded "I'm going after the ginger." Godzilla got up and left the shopkeep, who reached for his scroll and called the police. Godzilla saw Roman get up off the ground and dust himself off. Godzilla ran towards Roman and tried to punch him in the face. Roman dodged and hit Godzilla upside the head with his cane, he went for a second hit but it was caught by Godzilla, who procededed to give a left hook straight into his chest. Roman was launched across the street and landed with a thud.

Roman got up and asscesed the stiuation. This kid was incredbly strong at least judging from that punch and his sembelance earilier. So he could either stay and fight which would end with him getting arrested or he could run away now and not get arrested. Guess what he chose. Roman grabbed a nearby vial of fire dust and threw it at Godzilla's feet. Godzilla looked confused as he watched it roll towards his feet. "End of the line kid!" Roman remarked, as he aimed Melodic Cudgel at the vial and fired. Godzilla looked up just in time to see the bullet hit the vial. Which exploded almost imeaditlety after making contact with the bullet. Godzilla was blinded, again. Taking the opprtunity Roman ran into a nearby alleyway and made his escape.

Godzilla stood there in the street holding his eyes for a few more seconds. Once he regained his sight he looked were he last saw Roman and he saw he had run away. "Damn." He thought to himself. He looked around wondering what to do now. How was he going to start protecting these people from SpaceGodzilla if he didn't even know where he was or what he was doing. Then a thought came to him. "Maybe if he is here, he has allied himself with the criminals of this world" if that was the case then his plan had changed. If he were to protect these people from SpaceGodzilla he would have to protect them from themselves first. With this in mind, he started to walk towards new beginnings. 


End file.
